Chat vs Namimori
by Amanera
Summary: Être un animal à Namimori n'est pas de tout repos...
1. Chapter 1

Je tiens à précicer que j'adore les chats... si si je vous jure !

* * *

Pour un animal vivre, non réussir à vivre à Namimori, revient du miracle.

Prenons pour exemple un chat. Un mignon petit chaton brun avec des yeux bleus. Malgré son jeune âge Philibert (il lui faut bien un nom ) avait vécus de nombreux périples. En effet étant un chat de gouttière la vie fut rude. Il vivait dans un petit village quand soudain l'envie de voyager se fit sentir. Il ramassa une sardine qui trainait au sol et parti pour l'aventure. Après plusieurs jours de marche, il arriva à Namimori. Ville qui lui semblait paisible au premier abord. Il se trompait lourdement.

Alors qu'il courait tranquillement après un papillon, il se fit attraper…par une vache ?! Il ne comprenait pas cette vache avait des cheveux. Alors la lumière fut dans son petit cerveau ! C'était un enfant. Au début il pensait se tromper mais non ! Et dans la catégorie des personnes à éviter il y avait bien évidemment les enfants (ils vous arraches les poils sans remord !). Philibert sorti le grand jeu pour pouvoir s'enfuir, Il hors de question de rester avec ce tas de morve ambulante. Les coups de griffes, les morsures, avaler les bonbons du gosse, tout y passa ! Mais rien à faire. Il était épuisé, il sentait que sa vie libre touché à sa fin. Quand soudain une grenade rose sorti de la touffe de cheveux de l'enfant. Elle explosa, évidemment. Mais Philibert voyait là son salut. Posant alors de toute ses forces sur ses petites pattes toutes mimi, il sortit enfin de l'emprise diabolique de la vache !

Enfin libre il courut comme un fou pour mettre le plus de distance entre eux. Mais quelqu'un le poursuivait ! Cette personne criait des mots incompréhensible pour son esprit de chat. Il disait quelque chose du style « faisons la course à l'EXTRÊME le chat ! ». Philibert tourna la tête pour voire qui le poursuivait avec tant d'acharnement. Lorsqu'il vit des flammes sortir de ses yeux, il stoppa net. Effrayé. Malheureusement le boxeur ne le vit pas… Philibert put donc voir de plus près le ciel bleu, il était beau ce jour-là (et par la même occasion vérifier si les chats retombent toujours sur leurs pattes).

Après un magnifique vol plané il atterrit sur de l'herbe. Il papillonna des paupières. Tiens le sol tremble… Il avait peur, qu'est-ce qui allait encore lui arriver ? Oh rien de très très très grave. Juste que l'équipe de base-ball du collège de Namimori occupait le terrain. Qu'il y avait un joueur dont le Q.I. de devait pas dépasser celle d'une huitre. Et qu'il avait confondu la balle et Philibert… Il est fortement probable que l'alcool y est un peu responsable. Philibert se retrouva donc entre les mains du joueur qui ne c'était apparemment pas rendu compte de sa gourde et qui lança le malheureux chaton. Qui miaulait pendant se temps. Cependant dans les airs il était en sécurité. Au sol le batteur et accessoirement bretteur qui heureusement avait pris une batte _normale…_n'avait lui non plus pas remarqué que la balle était « légèrement » différente de celles habituelles. Après une deuxième observation approfondis du ciel Philibert prévoyait de la pluie pour les jours suivants.

Sa deuxième rencontre avec le sol fut plus douce. Il y avait même une odeur de chocolat et… un ananas violet au dessus de lui…normal… Il se réveilla une demi-heure plus tard (imaginez, vous vous retrouvez devant un ananas violet borgne qui vous parle, vous aurez fait quoi ?!) Donc une demi-heure plus tard il pensait se trouvait un vieux bâtiment. Il pensait puisque rapidement des cerisiers envahit la salle. Avec ses grands yeux bleus il regardait immobile le combat qui se déroulait sous ses pupilles. Il y avait un autre ananas, bleu cette fois avec un trident, et… c'est quoi une « alouette » ? Toujours est-il qu'il eut le plaisir de voir le sol se rompre sous lui et voir des colonnes de feu sortir du même sol maintenant inexistant. Le tout avec des « Kufufufu » et des « Kamikorosu ». Mais pourquoi pratiquement tout le monde criait ?!

Une petite heure après, ce fut sur un confortable canapé qu'il ouvrit les yeux. Il avait faim, il était fatigué, il voulait être en paix. Et son vœux semblait être exaucé. Il n'y avait personne et devant lui un magnifique petit oiseau jaune piailler de joie. Il ronronna de bonheur. Il avança d'un pas, de deux pas… encore un et il pourrait enfin se remplir la panse. Il s'arrêta. Plutôt il fut contraint par un bout de métal froid, un regard froid et meurtrier et une aura noire. Philibert opta pour le regard numéro 2 bis alias « les yeux larmoyant du Chat Potté« . Ce à quoi son opposant réplica par le, rarissime, regard numéro 31 bis alias « tu as beau être mignon, adorable et toute ce que tu veux, tu touches à MON Hibird et je te transforme en patté pour chat ». Il abandonna son repas, il était peut être fous mais pas suicidaire.

Il se remit sur pattes et se dirigea vers la porte. Porte qui explosa. Derrière… le sang de Philibert ne fit qu'un tour. Déjà le gosse aux grenades et maintenant des dynamites ! Oui dès qu'il le pourrait il s'enfuirait de cette ville de tarés. Pendant que l'adolescent, bombe-humaine, s'élançait sur l'autre Philibert courut comme si sa vie en dépendait par ce qui rester de la porte. Rectification sa vie en dépendait. Sous ses petits coussinets roses le sol défila rapidement. Soudain il fut dehors, dans la cours du collège. Il était libre ! Liiibbrrreee ! Il courut vers sa liberté tant chérie quand BAM ! C'était une jambe, un humain. Non, non, non ! Le chaton pleura, il n'en pouvait plus, il voulait partir. L'humain s'assit par terre. A la même hauteur de Philibert. Il avait de grand yeux bruns chaleureux et un sourire au lèvre. Philibert se laissa charmé par cette personne. Un personne avec un visage aussi adorable ne pouvait être méchante. Il se laissa être porté. C'était si agréable.

Cependant ne connaissant la malchance de cette personne il fit une énième rencontre avec le sol…


	2. Chapter 2

Ahahah me revoilà ! Pour le plus grand malheur de Phi-chan. Ce chapitre est un peu plus calme que le premier je trouve mais bon !

Je vous remercie pour vos commentaires, ils me font très plaisir !

Rien ne m'appartiens sauf Philibert ;)

* * *

Notre adorable petit chaton mais pas moins traumatisé de la vie j'ai nommé Philibert tentait tant bien que mal de se reposer sur le toit de la maison des Sawada. Cela faisait maintenant presque un mois qu'il s'était « habitué » à sa nouvelle vie et il commençait à avoir ses repères. Et après de nombreux tests, le toit gagnait au la main le titre « d'endroit le moins dangereux pour sa santé mais bien évidemment étant dans _cette_ maison ce titre ne veux pratiquement rien dire :D ».

Il a été ramené par le garçon aux cheveux bruns dans cette maison et contraint d'y rester par une ribambelle de personnes plus ou moins dangereuses mais qui étaient plus du côté dangereux qu'autre chose. Suite à un entrainement impartiale il réussit enfin à mettre un nom sur chaque personne. Mais avant cela inutile de préciser que notre pauvre chaton avait failli mourir sous le coup d'une crise cardiaque lorsqu'il eut l'immense honneur de savoir qui étaient les amis de son « sauveur ». Il avait été donc entrainé par un bébé nommé Reborn qu'il soupçonna fortement d'être l'investigateur de toute ses joyeuses rencontres au vu du sourire sadique qu'il avait affiché et qu'il affichait toujours.

Philibert avait maintenant une liste de nom qui signalait un danger imminent du style : kufufufu, herbivore, kamikorusu, Lampo, dynamites, bazooka, Reborn etc.… cela étant juste une petite part d'une très très trèèèèès grande liste.

Pour l'instant il se reposait, essayait de se reposer, sur le toit. Pour tout dire il n'osait plus descendre et espérait d'un aigle passe au-dessus de la maison et l'emporte avec lui loin de cette ville. Pour comprendre cela revenons deux semaines au part avant.

Attention effet flash-back !

Après son heure d'entrainement, arhm excusez-moi torture serait le mot le plus juste, Philibert se promena dans la résidence des Sawada. Il s'engagea dans l'escalier pour descendre/ se battre pour manger lorsqu'il vit arrivé sur lui Lampo et I-pin. Philibert appréciait la fille, elle était gentille avec lui contrairement au morveux qu'elle était en train de poursuivre. Lampo le percuta de plein fouet, il était à présent coincé entre le mur et la vache. Et il avait faim, terriblement faim. Alors comment faire ? Il regarda le gamin, ses griffes et le repas imaginaire qu'il s'imaginait au pied de l'escalier.

Au tant vous dire que cela de trop pour notre cher Bovino qui s'empressa de sortir son bazooka comme à son habitude. I-pin poussa Lampo loin du bazooka rose bonbon et malheureusement atterrit sur Philibert… Philibert ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Il était à l'instant à l'intérieur d'une maison et puis pouf ! Il était dehors. Il était déboussolé. Comment était-il arrivé dans cette rue passante de centre-ville en pleine nuit un jour d'hivers ?! Les personnes l'entourant de se préoccupèrent guère de lui, il avait beaux miaulé personnes ne posaient les yeux sur lui. Les flocons de neige se posèrent lentement sur son pelage, il finit pas être entièrement blanc. Il ferma les yeux et s'endormit.

Pendant ce temps Tsuna se retrouva avec un bazooka défaillant et un chat. Après que la fumée rose eut disparu Tsuna vit une bête qui lui arrivait à la taille. Elle avait un œil en moins, des crocs acérés et une pate qui résultait de la biomécanique. Donc pourquoi je dis un chat ? C'est simple même très simple. Tsuna compris tout lorsqu'elle se mit à parler d'une voix grave et puissante. Elle parla de tout et de rien et s'inquiétait pour son lui passé… et du corps livide du Decimo allongé au sol (le choc vous comprenez) il n'est pas insensible non plus !

Une heure plus tard les deux Philibert regagnèrent leur époque respective. Le jeune Philibert s'en sorti, il était proche de l'hypothermie et dormit toute la journée suivante. Dans un coin Reborn prenait des notes.

Le lendemain Tsuna reçut la visite de Kyoko et de Haru. Philibert servit de cobaye pour leurs nouveaux maquillages et de modèle pour des vêtements pour chat. Philibert fut a-do-ra-ble avec une petite jupe orange à cœur et un nœud papillon en ses oreilles. Tsuna soutenait mentalement son camarade, lui aussi avait dû passer par cette case. En compensation il put manger plusieurs pâtisseries qui étaient délicieuses. Il se mit même de la crème chantilly sur ses petites moustaches. Mais bon ça c'était avant, avant que Bianchi vienne avec ses pâtisseries….

Philibert dormait dans la cuisine qui était vide. Il ne pouvait plus bouger. Il se sentait si lourd et si fatiguait. Et pour une fois il n'y avait personne pour le déranger ! Et oui chose extrêmement rare la maison Sawada était vide ! Ah… non il restait quelqu'un… Philibert releva une paupière pour voir qui c'était et la referma aussi vite. C'était juste Fuuta. Lui aussi il l'aimait bien, c'était un enfant tranquille et sage. Cependant Fuuta décida de faire un classement dans la cuisine. Faire des classements ça donne faim !

Philibert se jura qu'il ne serait jamais un cosmonaute. Il découvrit aussi un nouveau jeu intitulé ayant pour règle : éviter les couteaux, fourchettes, et autres objets contendants lorsque vous êtes en apesanteur !

Diantre ! Pourquoi donc la famille avait-elle au tant de couteaux ?! Philibert regarda horrifier un harpon passait devant lui à toute vitesse.

Attention fin effet flash-back !

Philibert secoua la tête il ne voulait plus se souvenir de ces deux semaines. Plus jamais. Il posa sa petite tête sur ses pattes avant. Aujourd'hui était un jour ensoleillé, aujourd'hui rien ni personne ne viendrait lui gâcher ce moment. Malheureusement il rêva de la suite… et de l'arrivée des arcobaleno….

Pour information le classement de Fuuta portait sur les animaux les plus traumatisés du monde de la Mafia.

La troisième place fut décernée à Enzo, la tortue de Dino pas facile la vie lorsqu'il est sans ses hommes.

La seconde à Léon, être le partenaire de Reborn est sans aucun doute la plus grosse bêtise qu'il eut faite dans sa vie (franchement il était un caméléon pas du PQ !)

Et la première ! Roulement de tambour ! Elle est décernée à… Philibert ! \o/

Il est donc l'animal le plus traumatisé du monde de la Mafia sur 30 000 ! Malheureusement pour lui personne ne savait à l'époque qu'il s'appelait ainsi (Dame-Tsuna ayant tout oublié). Peut être que sa vie aurait été meilleur…

* * *

Are Are mon pauvre petit si tu savais les projets que j'ai pour toi :D ! La prochaine fois on verra comment Phi-chan survivera aux Arcobaleno ;)

(Moi sadique ? Jamais de la vie !)


	3. Chapter 3

Ahhh la vie est si belle, vous ne pensez pas ? bon désolé Philibert mais tu as encore du monde à voir, oui je sais, je sais pas la peine de miauler et puis dans celui-là tu t'en sorts pas si mal que ça...

Alors retrouvons de ce pas le seul chaton de Namimori qui carbure à la dernière volonté !

* * *

Les bébés, à la vue de tous, sont adorables, mignons et tout les adjectifs que vous souhaitez. Pour les animaux c'est l'équivalent d'un tour chez le coiffeur, ils y laissent toujours plusieurs poils, plumes ou écailles.

Pour notre chat de gouttière, après une semaine de testage intensif en bonne et dû forme, c'était surtout les êtres les plus sadiques et inhumains qu'il ai eu vu de toute sa vie (pour l'instant ^^) de chat à savoir…. x années (O.o même les variables s'immiscent dans mes fic', vaderetro mathas !). On sait tous que les Acobalenos sont… comment dire… un peu singulier… mais de là à dire qu'ils sont sadiques et inhumains ! Enfin… quoi que…

Attention retour vers le passé ou dans les rêves de notre cher Philibert !

Tout commença par un beau lundi matin. C'était le temps idéal pour une petite ballade dans la ville, les oiseaux chantaient, il n'y avait pas de nuages ni de petit canari, juste quelques explosions et plusieurs mots colorés dit par la charmante voix d'un certain argenté, une matinée belle et normale.

Ce jour-là, Philibert décida de visiter les environnements. Il faut dire que depuis son arrivé il n'avait pas trop le temps. Les seuls lieux qu'il connaissait parfaitement étaient :

- la maison des Sawada

- l'hôpital

- Nami-chuu et les rues adjacentes

- l'hôpital

- un parc a.k.a. parc des tortures-entrainements

- l'hôpital

- le magasin de sushis des Yamamoto

- la SPA

Et c'était en admirant allégrement les petits papillons de toute les couleurs qui virevoltaient au gré du vent qu'il s'était perdu, dans la forêt, dans la fameuse forêt où tout le monde ou plutôt certains mafieux bien connus se perdent.

Il marcha durant plusieurs heures sans trouver âmes qui vivent et son petit ventre cria famine rapidement. Heureusement il trouva à quelques pas un ruisseau où de nombreux poissons bien dodus nageaient. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à savourer son repas gagner à la force de ses pattes, il vit disparaître sous ses yeux son poisson. Pourtant il était sûr que ce n'était pas un poisson volant…

Il regarda autour de lui. Il n'y avait personne dans les environs.

- Kora !

Il sursauta. La voie venait d'au-dessus de lui. Il leva sa tête. Il y avait bien une personne. C'était un aigle qui tenait entre ses serres un bébé. Après tout pourquoi pas ?

Survint alors un autre bébé qui les frappa tout les deux.

- Alors c'est comme ça qu'on bosse ?! Bande de feignants !

- Miaou ! protesta, indigné, Philibert.

- Toujours aussi ravissante, kora ! Il ne manquait plus que toi !

Le second bébé, qui se révéla être une fille, arhm une femme accomplie qui n'a pas froid aux yeux comme ces bons à rien de bras cassés ( c'est bon je l'ai dit, tu peux me relâcher maintenant ? T.T), s'approcha du chaton, le toisant de toute sa grande taille.

Philibert ne compris pas tout, il était un chat et non pas un être humain mais lorsqu'il vit les deux fusils pointés sur lui son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

Il découvrit ainsi tout la forêt, les différents pièges posés un peu partout, les trous… c'est fous comme il peut y avoir beaucoup de trous dans une forêt.

Philibert y laissa deux moustaches et un bout de sa queue.

Tout se passait parfaitement bien lorsqu'arriva un boxeur extrême désirant aussi s'entraîner avec le chat de l'extrême et ses cordes vocales étaient en extrême forme…en comparaison le sifflement des balles et les explosions semblaient à des bruits de mouche.

Après un entraînement extrême, notre (pauvre) boule de poils rencontra les autres Arcobalenos de manière plus "normal" si l'on pouvait considérer quelque chose de normal dans cette ville.

Philibert se dirigea vers le centre-ville (après avoir réussit l'exploit de s'échapper), autre partie de Namimori méconnue de ses moustaches... Après tout c'est pas comme si de malheureux évènements vont s'y produire exactement au moment précis où il passe par là ^^

Yare yare c'est à ce moment précis où il fallait crier NON ! Sauf que personne ne le fit donc Phi-chan y alla...(donc tout ce qui ce passe après c'est de votre faute, je prends note)

Le centre-ville et sans conteste le lieu préférer de toute personne et ennemi juré de votre portefeuille (moi c'est ma libraire ^^) eettt pas encore du chaton pas pour l'instant.

Les sons inconnus formait une cacophonie incompréhensible, les odeurs si concentrées et mélangées en une même zone le déstabilisa quelque peu. Deux marchands de glace plus tard, il s'habitua à l'étrange atmosphère. Il ne le reconnaîtrait jamais mais grâce à la vie qu'il menait dans sa nouvelle maison il put essaiment éviter tout danger, pratiquement impossible pour tout autre chat/chaton. Savez-vous à quel point cela est difficile d'enlevait toutes les saletés qui tombent sur un pelage ? Entre les bonbons, les glaces, les trucs collants et/ou gluant dont il est préférable d'ignorer leur provenance, Philibert ne savait plus où donner de la tête ! C'était donc le cœur léger qu'il circula entre les personnes.

Brûlant. C'était brûlant... Ses yeux bleus fixèrent avec tout la méchanceté dont il était capable le petit être devant lui. Il avait renversé ce qui s'apparentait à du café soit 1h de lavage intensif. Le bébé qui portait un casque mauve, ainsi qu'un vêtement de la même couleur, reprit rapidement le dessus sur ses émotions. Il pointa le doigt vers lui.

- Mouhahahah maintenant tu es mon esclave !

(Je sais que c'est dur mais imaginer un rire cruel et méchant, il le mérite, pour une fois permettez-lui de paraître vraiment méchant et redoutable)

- Grâce à toi je vais pouvoir enfin-

Philibert ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase, de toute façon il ne la comprenait pas et d'après son instinct félin et son entraînement auprès de Reborn, ce bébé devait être aussi dangereux qu'un canapé, alors au tant ce venger puisqu'il ne prendrait aucun coup.

Son poil se hérissa, il sorti les griffes et montra ses petits crocs. Devant lui l'arcobaleno tenta de reculer, un certain tuer à gage était venu précédemment et avait malencontreusement mis de la colle sur le sol, malencontreusement... C'était pas comme s'il prenait du plaisir à torturer son ami et le voir se battre avec un chaton...

On aurait pu croire à une bataille féroce -le café chaud ça brûle- mais elle ne dura que 3 minutes le temps que Philibert fonce sur Skull, lacère le casque et... et...

Malheureusement la suite de la bataille ne peut être contée suite à de nombreux éléments d'une terrifiante cruauté. Il faut de souvenir que Skull a été mis K.O. par un chaton. L'accumulation des événements ça fait des ravages.

(version officieuse : Skull est allergique aux chats et il ne s'en souvenait plus)

Après donc ce terrifiant affrontement, notre valeureux guerrier rencontre un petit singe qui le conduisit dans une boutique de thé. Les singes ça peut être très persuasifs !

La boutique était plus fraîche que l'extérieur où la température avait augmenté depuis ce matin. Entre les étagères débordantes de feuilles de thé, le petit singe dénicha une serviette et entrepris de le nettoyer. Une heure exactement après, Philibert était propre et sec. La teinture du fond se souleva et révéla un autre bébé.

Il se demanda pourquoi il y en avait au tant dans cette ville. Mais contrairement aux quatre Arcobalenos qu'il avait déjà rencontré celui-ci paraissait plus calme et posé. Il s'approcha timidement du nouvel arrivant. Il lui sourit. Le petit singe s'installa sur la tête de son maître.

* * *

Miaou ? Ouaip je sais c'est con, c'est sans doute vache mais je coupe là, pourquoi ? Et bin... bin... comme ça il y a un peu de suspense ?nan ?

Promis la prochaine fois, j'arrête le Coca !


	4. Chapter 4

B'soir ou b'jour suivant les cas ^^, comment allez-vous ? Mieux que Phi-chan j'espère ! Yare Yare cette fois-ci on va apprendre un truc à propos de lui ;) c'était assez "traumatisant" pour lui donc je ne lui ferai "vivre" qu'une seule (més)aventure ^^.

a.n'onyme : ça fait depuis longtemps que mon porte-monnaie à rendu l'âme XD ainsi que mon banquier... mais lui c'est moins grave. Une partie de tes questions trouvera réponse ici :p J'avais hésité à mettre les boites armes mais comme tu sembles les attendre je vais les mettre ! Merci de ta review :3

On est toujours dans ses souvenirs.

* * *

Philibert se réveilla lentement. Sa tête le lançait et ses membres étaient engourdis. Ses moustaches frémissèrent. De ses yeux bleus il sonda tant bien que mal l'environnement dans lequel il se trouvait. Il tenta de bouger ses membres postérieurs, ils étaient maintenus par des sangles, de même que ses membres antérieurs. Il était allongé sur le dos. Au dessus de lui il y avait plusieurs lumières qui l'éblouissaient. Comment était-il arrivé là ? Il se le demandait. Il se souvenait être dans la boutique de thé de l'Arcobaleno de la tempête... D'avoir bu du thé... Puis le néant le plus complet.

Il tourna la tête. Il était dans une pièce de taille moyenne aux murs entièrement blancs. Il n'y avait rien a l'exception de lui, la table sur laquelle il était allongé, les lampes et un chariot. Il y vu, aligné par ordre de grandeur, plusieurs ustensiles plus pointus les uns que les autres. Il frissonna. Il les avait déjà vu. Quand il était allé voir un monsieur en blouse blanche pour une blessure à la patte. Cela remontait à si longtemps.  
Il n'y avait pas le moindre bruit, il se serrait presque endormi si la porte, qui devait se situer derrière lui, s'ouvrit et alla cogner le mur. Il entendit des bruits de pas se rapprocher. Il tourna frénétiquement sa tête pour voir la personne mais malheureusement elle restait hors de son champ de vision. Il tremblait de peur. Qu'est-ce qu'il va encore lui arriver ?! Puis une voie enfantine se fit entendre. Il y un petit clic. Enfin il vit son « tortionnaire », si il avait parié sur Reborn il aurait perdu, c'était un autre bébé qui visiblement avait pris un pétard dans les cheveux puis les a tient en une couleur se rapprochant du vert-vomis ou vert-ordure ou encore vert-herbe…  
Philibert se rappelait parfaitement de lui. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de décharges électriques il avait reçu pour s'être trompé de nom quand il appuyait sur le bouton. Bon sang c'est pas ça faute si personne ne lui avait appris à lire !

Verde se pencha en avant et commença à tripoter le chaton qui toutes griffes sorties essaya vainement de lui lacérer le visage.

- Oh t'es un mâle ! dit-il en remontant sa paire de lunette deux fois trop grande pour lui. C'est vrai que la première fois que je t'ai vu tu portais des vêtements….assez féminins… ahaha j'ai des larmes aux yeux en y repensant ! Bon c'est pas tout mais le temps presse !

Philibert n'avait rien compris mais il savait parfaitement qu'il c'était moqué de lui.

- Bon alors, alors…

Verde fouilla dans le chariot et en sortit une seringue qui contenait un liquide d'une couleur non naturelle et qui avait une aiguille d'une taille démesurée.  
Philibert lui sortit le regarde n°320 : « tu sais après ce que j'ai vécus c'est pas ça qui va me choquer… »  
Verde sortit alors une seringue encore plus grande, liquide noire, aiguille de diamètre 1 cm, une tête de mort blanche peinte sur le plastique, yeux brillants et lèvres relevées en un sourire de mauvais augure.  
Philibert, regard n°100 : « ARRHHHH ! Laissez-moi mourir ! J'veux mourir ! Maman ! Papa ! Garfield ! Please ! »

XxX

Pendant ce temps, Fon se reposait en toute quiétude dans une salle à part. Il pouvait observer sur les murs des portraits de son confrère lors de différentes remises de prix et conférence.

- J'espère que Verde arrivera à le soigner, il avait tellement de blessures le pauvre…

XxX

Le Soleil était couché depuis longtemps quand le savant fou alla voir son « collègue » arcobaleno. Il portait une blouse de chirurgien verte mais qui était plus rouge que verte. Fon pâlit.

- T'inquiètes pas, il est vivant.  
- Il ? Je pensait que… Enfin bon, tu as réussi à le soigner ?  
- Bien sûr tu me prends pour qui ?! Après tout je suis le grand Verde ! J'ai même pu tester quelque chose malheureusement comme ce n'est pas encore au point il faudra qu'il revienne. Si je- non comme je vais réussir j'aurais à nouveau un prix Nobel !

Fon s'inquiétait quand même légèrement. Il se demandait s'il avait bien fait le lui emmenait et non pas à une clinique spécialisée…

- Tu lui as fait quoi ?  
- Oh rien de bien méchant ! Bientôt il serra capable de parler comme nous humains, pour l'instant il peut juste nous comprendre.  
- … (si Fon montrait un peu plus ses sentiments il ferait sans doute cette tête-là - O.O )

XxX

Philibert se persuada que cela pouvait être pire parce que il peu y avoir toujours pire. Il fallait qu'il relativise. C'était pas si grave que ça…

- Donc à cause de ton opération tu ne pourras plus manger de poissons durant une semaine.

Oui il fallait qu'il relativise… une semaine c'est pas beaucoup… et puis maintenant il comprenait ce que les autres disait…

- J'ai demandé l'aide du gardien de la pluie et il est d'accord pour que Kojiro reste avec toi (il indiqua l'hirondelle qui virvoleyait dans la salle) pour atténuer tes douleurs, de toute façon il n'avait pas le choix, si l'expérience rate à cause de lui je le tue *sourire*.

Oui il fallait qu'il relativise… comme il ne peut pas manger de poisson il pourrait se rabattre sur l'hirondelle… même si il y avait une flamme bleutée qui l'entourait… ça aurait pu être pire comme par exemple un kangourou avec des flammes jaunes…. Comme celui qui vient de fracasser le mur… O.O

- Yosh ! Je vais te ramener à l'EXTRÊME avec Kangaryuu !

XxX

Le retour fut... extrême... Il s'était blotti contre le torse du boxeur, les yeux fermés, les pattes sur ses oreilles. Il fut surpris quand il le déposa avec douceur sur le pas de la porte des Sawada. Il se baissa et lui caressa la tête. Phillibert ronronna de plaisir.

- Evite de faire peur à Sawada à l'avenir, il était mort de peur... dit-il dans un murmure.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Tsuna vêtu d'un pyjama gris, des cernes violacées sous les yeux.

- Ah Oni-san ! Qu'est-ce qui t'amène à cette heure ? Pourquoi t'es avec Kangaryuu et Kojiro ?

- Sawada, reprit-il plus fortement, j'étais allé faire une petite course de 20 kilomètres avec Kangaryuu quand maître Poa-Poa m'a appelé pour venir chercher le chat ! Kojiro était déjà présent ! Et il a refusé un combat à l'EXTRÊME !

Tsuna regarda autour de lui et vit alors la petite boule de poile à ses pieds. Kojiro était posé sur son dos et déversait en lui une fine couche de flamme de pluie.

- Okaerinasai !

- Miaou

* * *

Il se passe pas grand chose hein :/ ? mais il faut qu'il se repose un peu puisqu'après il va partir... mais où ? :p suite sans doute au prochain chapitre ! (petit indice : tout les perso ne sont pas au Japon...)


	5. Chapter 5

Coucou ! je m'excuse du retard, gomen. Je doit vous avouez que je l'avais mis de côté, pratiquement oublié, gomene

a.n'onyme : merci de ta review ^^ et non ce n'est pas qu'une impression ! Non jamais je ne le laisserai à Mayuri :o ! Non mais tu sais Fon... et puis je suis désolée mais c'est le seul ayant l'attribut de la tempête qui se comporte calmement (avec Yuni) des arcobalenos voir des personnes avec la flamme de la tempête ! Il y a anguille sous roche !... il ne met peut être pas que du thé dans son thé...

* * *

Tsuna sentit son cœur s'alléger lorsqu'il vit que le petit chaton qu'il avait recueilli chez lui était en bonne santé (du moins visiblement). Il le prit dans ses bras, et suivit de Kojiro, il monta dans sa chambre pour profiter d'une bonne nuit de sommeil.

Il ouvrit un œil. Le ferma. L'ouvrit de nouveau. Il en vient à la conclusion que les évènements d'hier n'était pas un rêve. Dommage… Il y avait bien une hirondelle bleutée devant lui. Il étira ses membres antérieurs puis postérieur mais il fut pris d'une terrible fatigue. Il regarda d'un mauvais œil Kojiro. Il l'anesthésiait trop ! Il releva la tête, surpris. Comment il pouvait savoir ça ? La porte s'ouvrit sur le boss de la famiglia Vongola qui venait de prendre une douche. Il s'approcha de lui et lui caressa la tête.

- Kojiro va un peu moins fort, tu risque de le tuer.

Rassurant…

- Je vous laisse avec maman j'ai un…, Tsuna pâlit à vue d'œil,… un….

- Dépêches-toi Dame-Tsuna ! cria Reborn en frappant un coup de marteau à son souffre-élève préféré.

Tsuna percuta son bureau et fit tomber au sol une petite boite orangée. Kojiro piala. L'hirondelle sautilla jusqu'à la tête de Tsuna et la frappa aussi avec son bec. Elle lui montra la boite. Philibert regarda l'échange avec intérêt. Maintenant qu'il pouvait comprendre ce que les humains disaient il sentait qu'il pourrait plus facilement éviter le danger. Il ne sentait pas de danger pour le moment.

Tsuna soupira puis cédant aux caprices de la boite arme de Takeshi il ouvrit la sienne.

-Grooaaa !

Philibert pencha la tête de coté. Un chat qui se prenait pour un lion avec des flammes de la même couleur que la boite venait d'apparaître. Il semblait plein d'assurance jusqu'au moment où il vit Philibert. Il prit peur et se cacha derrière Tsuna, les larmes aux yeux. Kojiro se roula au sol, mort de rire.

- C'est toujours pareil avec Natsu, il te faut plus d'entraînements Dame-Tsuna !

Ledit Dame-Tsuna lâcha son fameux cris, tous en cœur, HIEEEE !

Le tuteur tueur ou le tueur tuteur soupira devant l'attitude de son élève. Mais bon c'est plus amusant ainsi non ?

Natsu restait toujours caché derrière la jambe de Tsuna. Philibert, pour s'amuser un peu, se mit en position d'attaque à laquelle Natsu réagit au quart de tour : il fuit.

Reborn esquiva un sourire, Tsuna prépara sa tombe. Et alors que Philibert et Kojiro était parti à la poursuite de Natsu, une partie de cache-cache rien de tel pour faire ami-ami, l'arcobaleno tendit un papier à Tsuna. Il le lit rapidement.

- C'est qui les libraires arnaqueurs ?

- Pose pas de question et signe !

- Mais…

- J'ai dit quoi ?

XxX

Epuisé et fatigué, Philibert se reposait à présent sur le toit. Il se rappellerait à présent qu'il ne faut jamais jamais faire une course poursuite dans cette maison… jamais… Maintenant il avait une coupe afro et un nœud rose au tour du cou.

Fin du long flash-back qui avait commencé dans.. heu… pas grave

Couché sur la toiture, le ventre à l'aire et la douce mélodie de cris, pleurs, rire, et explosions lui parvenant aux oreilles, il observait le ciel. Un aigle ça devait bien passer de temps à autre non ?

Il se sentit nostalgique. Sa maison lui manquait un peu. Il tendit une patte pour attraper les nuages mais ils étaient trop loin. Il mangerait bien quelque chose. Il se balança de droite à gauche puis finalement il arriva à se remettre sur pied. Soudainement une odeur alléchante se fit sentir. Il bougea ses moustaches. En bas à droit près de la porte d'entrée. Il recula de quelques pas. Il courut, prit son élan et sauta. Avec tout les vols plané qu'il avait fait il était maintenant incollable sur le sujet et sur la pratique. Bientôt il pourrait battre tout les chats de la région voir même du monde ! Il avait hâte de la prochaine coupe de vol plané féline. Il se réceptionna en douceur sur l'herbe.

Un plat de poisson se tenait tout proche de lui. Envoûté encore plus par l'odeur il le mangea d'une traite sans se soucier de la provenance.

XxX

- Reborn tu n'aurait pas vu le chaton par hasard ?

- Il est parti en voyage, à ton avis elle servait à quoi cette assurance Dame-Tsuna ?

Tsuna frissonna.

-Il est parti où ?

- Je l'ai envoyé rencontrer le reste de la famiglia et des alliés.

« Je l'ai envoyé »….. Il avait peur.

- Tu l'as envoyé seul ?

- Non voyons ! Il y a Roll, Yuri et Mukurou.

Tsuna avait vraiment peur.

- Hibari est au courant ?

Reborn tourna la tête de gauche à droite.

- C'est ton devoir de parrain.

- Gokudera est au courant ?

- Non plus ainsi que Chrome et Mukuro.

Tsuna se transforma en statue.

- Il est parti où ?

- En Italie Baka !

La statue de Tsuna se fissura et se brisa.

Roll ne supportait pas les voyages en avion, Mukuro pouvait prendre possession du corps de Mukurou et Yuri… bah c'était Yuri.

- J'espère qu'ils arriveront à bon port, comme ils sont dans un colis il arrive que la poste de trompe de destinataire, crut bon d'ajouter Reborn.

Les restes de Tsuna devint poussière.

XxX

En Italie…

Byakuran mangeait tranquillement ses marshmallow toute en admirant la vue splendide qu'il avait depuis son troicentième étage lorsque quelqu'un toqua à la porte.

- Un paquet pour vous vient d'arriver Byakuran-sama, il vous a été envoyé par Tsunayoshi-sama.

- Oh un paquet de Tsu-kun ?!

Byakuran finit son paquet de délicieux marshmallow et se précipita en dehors de son bureau. Il était tellement rare de recevoir la moindre lettre de Tsu-kun alors un paquet ! Il descendit les escaliers puis prit les ascenseurs. Une fois les portes ouvertes il se courut jusqu'à l'accueil, la servante semblait dépasser... son maître se comportait comme un enfant voir un chien...

- Tiens pourquoi le colis bouge ?

En effet on pouvait le voir bouger et on entendait des sons s'en echapper...

* * *

:') Phi-chan va devenir un homme un vrai !


	6. Chapter 6

... Je suppose qu'un pardon même agenouillé ne suffirai pas à me faire pardonner pour le retard... _ pardon pardon pardon ! T_T Mais sinon j'ai une bonne nouvelle j'ai enfin rendu mon TPE (et je passe en conduite accompagnée)donc six en moins dans mon emploi du temps ! Normalement j'aurais plus de temps pour écrire et donc normalement je ne mettrais plus autant de temps à sortir les prochains chap'.

A.n'yme : Reborn est un dieu de ce fait il a une assurance à part ^^' (toujours brosser dans le sens du poil XD)

Les libraires arnaqueurs sont contents ? De vous présentez les suites des aventures de Phi-chan o/

* * *

Impossible. C'était un mot qui n'avait plus de sens pour lui. Surprise. Malheureusement celui-là était en peu trop présent ces derniers temps... Mais en même temps il était lasse mais qui ne le serait pas ? Piégé entre 6 murs avec pour seule compagnie des animaux enflammées... Non pas enflammées dans le sens "je vais de baiser dès que t'as le dos tourné ou peut être pas parce que je te veux maintenant" mais le premier sens... Vraiment enflammées... Avec des flammes mauves, rouges et... indigos ? Donc être piégé avec des torches vivantes pouvait vite conduire à un état de lassitude frappante. Il n'en pouvait plus de réconfortait Roll à coup de lêchouilles sur le visage tout en sachant parfaitement que si Hibari venait à l'apprendre, il l'apprendrait, sa vie se verrait raccourcie subitement. L'hérisson frissonnait, tremblait et pleurait presque, la peur se lisait dans ses yeux. À côté l'hiboux le regardait de façon malicieuse et lâchait de temps à autre un petit "kufufu" qui se perdait dans le bruit ambiant, bruit se résumant à un vrombissement assourdissant. Puis il y avait le chat... Uri qu'il disait s'appelait et il criait qu'il était un léopard et s'engageait dans des discutions enflammées -sans jeu de mots- d'une débilité sans fond le tout saupoudrait de griffures. Un peureux, un futur orateur et un stalker... Il délaissa le pourquoi du comment pour s'intéresser à une question beaucoup plus importante : où allaient-ils ? Les nombreuses secousses ainsi que le son l'avait conduit à la piste de ces grands oiseaux métalliques parcourant le ciel bleu de Namimori. Il espérait de tout son coeur qu'il se trompait.

Il s'allongea contre Roll et Uri endormis puis ferma à son tour ses yeux. Il se laissa plonger dans un sommeil quiet pour une fois.

XxX

Non maintenant c'était terminé du gentil petit Philibert ! Mukurou l'avait traité de fille, c'était la goutte de trop. Il n'était une fille mais un homme et un vrai ! Enfin plutôt un chat et pas une chatte mais bon... Il se jeta sur lui toutes griffes dehors. L'Hiboux l'évita essaiment cependant il perdit une plume. Uri et Roll pariaient sur qui l'emporterait. Mukurou emportait haut l'aile les paris.

Soudainement, alors que Phi-chan contrattaquait il fut ébloui par une lumière blanche. Ses yeux habitués à l'obscurité de la boite se retrouvèrent privés de leur capacité. Il était aveuglé. Des petits points de couleurs se formèrent sur sa rétine. Tous relevèrent la tête après se l'être secouée fermement. Devant eux se trouvait un homme. Du moins ils croyaient.

- Quel drôle de présent de la part de Tsu-kun ! dit l'inconnu en chantonnant.

Ses compagnons de fortunes se crispèrent.

- Trois des boîtes armes de Tsu-kun... intéressant...

Il pencha sa tête décolorée vers Phi-chan. Ses yeux gris le transpercèrent.

- Et qu'avons-nous là ?

- Byakuran-sama, quelqu'un vous demande au téléphone. C'est Reborn-sama, dit une voie lointaine.

Byakuran ? Phi-chan se figea. Il reconnu le visage qu'il avait tant de fois vu dans l'album photo.

Mais pourquoi ça tombe sur moi ? Pourquoi toujours moi ? T_T

À la mention de Reborn il se détendit un peu, il était sauvé.

Le visage de Byakuran disparut. Ils en profitèrent alors pour sortir leur tête de leur prison de carton.

Le parrain des Millefiore tenait d'une main le téléphone et de l'autre engouffrait des mashmallow dans sa bouche.

- Muhhh Reborn que me vaut l'honneur de ton appel ?... Prendre soin d'eux ? Je prends toujours soin de mes hôtes voyons !... Muku-chan viendra ?... Ah dommage... Oki je m'occuperai spécialement de lui, mais en contre partie je garde Roll et Mukurou, Uri ne me sera d'aucune utilité... Marché conclu. C'est tellement plus amusant de parler avec toi d'affaire qu'avec Tsu-kun. D'ailleurs il a mis la soubrette que je lui avais offert ? Quoi ?! Il a osé me traiter de mashmallow albinos gay ?! Tsss...

Son visage se tinta de rouge. Il avala une grosse poignée de ces sucreries, à bas les caries. Il écouta Reborn une minute encore puis raccrocha. Il s'approcha à nouveau de la boite que ses occupants n'avaient toujours pas désertée, on se demande bien pourquoi. Il saisit la boite et la retourna d'un coup.

- Je m'excuse Muku-chan mais je ne pourrais pas m'occuper de toi pendant les prochaines heures. Tu connais les lieux, fais comme chez toi.

Mukuro battit des ailes et de positionna au niveau des yeux de l'albinos.

- Kufufufu tu me laisses le champ libre ? Que c'est gentil de ta part pour la peine je détruirai seulement 80% de ta basse Kufufufu.

- Tu devrais prendre plus souvent l'avion... murmura pour lui-même Byukuran.

Mukuro qui avait pris possession du corps de Mukurou s'envola dans la base suivit de Roll et Uri. Tout les trois marchaient et volait d'une étrange manière, un peu comme s'ils avaient bu.

- Bien maintenant à nous deux Philisa, Philiga, Philicha... Bon Phi-chan ça sera plus simple.

Il était seul. Les autres étaient partis sans lui. Juste lui et l'albinos et ses gardes.

- Tu veux un mashmallow ? demanda-t-il en tendant le bonbon en question aux moustaches de Philibert.

Celui-ci croqua intrigué dans la texture moelleuse, la délicieuse odeur que le petit cylindre rose dégageait avait fini par le faire plier. Il mâcha le petit bout. Byakuran congédia ses gardes du corps et demanda à deux d'entre eux de vérifier que Mukuro ne fasse pas trop de dégât. La dernière fois qu'il était arrivé chez lui en papier cadeau il n'avait pas été tendre avec les serveurs du bâtiment. Sans quelques arrangements Byukuran aurait bien déclenché une nouvelle guerre.

Philibert eu un haut-le-cœur et recracha le tout. La température de la pièce baissa brusquement.

- Tu n'aimes pas les mashmallow ? Petite créature insignifiante... sa voix était froide, glaciale.

C'était donc ainsi que Phi-chan fit un peu de course, découvrit les locaux de la famiglia à présente alliée tout en étant poursuivit par le consommateur numéro un des mashmallow et le client rêvé des dentistes avec une aura meurtrière non négligeable. Il faillit se faire embrocher plusieurs fois par des dragons blancs, Phi-chan se promit que c'était la dernière fois dans sa vie qu'il mangerait quelque chose qu'il n'aurai pas préparer lui-même, question de survie.

Il était tellement préoccupé par sa course qu'il ne vit pas l'imposante machine devant lui. Il n'entendit pas de même le : "Attention essaie numéro un des Moscas golas version 3 !"

* * *

Et comme je suis méchante je coupe là (et qu'on lui coupe la tête !... Vous aurez mon corps mais pas ma tête !)

Au chapitre suivant :

- Encore plus de bonbons

- Le règlement des libraires arnaqueurs

- Un hiboux bourré

- Des révélations stupéfiantes !

(le programme ci-contre peut subir des modifications en fonction de la météo...).


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjours la compagnie ^_^, je vous poste ça avant d'aller me suicider *reprend les cours*. Merci à tous ceux qui continuent encore et encore à suivre cette fic' !

a.n'onyme : Merci c'est vraiment gentil ^_ ^, bien sûr que nous en avons (à l'arsenic mais c'est pas grave o/)

Je tiens à signaler que je m'excuse pour les OOC' mais c'est tellement dur d'y résister, ainsi que pour les fautes. Phi-chan est un peu moins présent, faudrait pas le tuer à la tâche ^^'

* * *

Il y avait certaines personnes qui étaient malchanceuses, d'autres avaient un mauvais karma et il y avait les derniers ceux pour qui les Dieux (et auteurs) prenaient un plaisir fou à les torturer. Philibert se dit qu'il devait vraiment être dans les trois catégories pour en arriver là. _Là_ c'était dans un lieu inconnu (Italie) entre une boite en conserve semblable à une grosse mouche (Mosca) et un mashmallow killer (Byukuran). _Là_ c'était aussi un champ de bataille où pleuvait missiles et dragons blancs le tout saupoudré de petits cubes moelleux (mashmallow) qui une fois écrasés ou réduits à néant déclenchaient une terrible colère chez Byukuran. Bien évidemment Spanner ne manquait aucun détail de la scène parce que « j'aurais de nouvelles données pour mon Mosca » Amen. Mais toute les meilleurs choses ont une fin et ce combat toucha à sa fin après avoir détruit une bonne partie du bâtiment. Et pour une fois Mukuro n'y était pour rien !

XxX

_Du côté de Mukuro :_

- Et un mouton dans la prairie, et deux moutons dans la prairie et ! OOOhhhh les serveurs informatiques ! Et si je les détruisais ?

Mukuro avait trouvé la cuisine…. Et l'alcool….

XxX

_Retour sur Phi-chan (je fais ça bien hein ? ^^) :_

- Il doit mourir !

- Non.

- Si ! Je suis le chef ici !

- Tu le laisses vivant et je t'offre ces nouveaux mashmallow, encore plus gros et plus moelleux ?

Bykuran s'empara du paquet, grommela, lança un regard noir sur Philibert -recroquevillé dans un coin intacte du couloir- et partit en marmonnant des mots d'amour à son nouveau paquet et de faire-part de mariage.  
Spanner se pencha vers Philibert et le prit dans ses bras.

- Ne t'inquiète pas je ne te ferais aucun mal. Tu veux une sucette ?

Il regarda attentivement l'objet devant ses yeux. Il était étrange. Le mot danger s'inscrit en gros, gras, surligné, avec de petites lumières rouges tout au tour. Philibert détourna la tête.

- Miaaaooowww !

- Muhh t'as raison, c'est pas bon pour les dents, dit-il tout en la mettant dans sa bouche le plus naturellement du monde. J'ai reçut un mail de Reborn te concernant.

_Oh non, oh non !_

Philibert commença à se débattre. Ce bébé voulait sa mort !

- Mais comme il y a eu un problème informatique je n'ai pas eu le temps de le lire.

Philibert s'arrêta net. Avait-il bien entendu ? Il aurait ainsi finalement une bonne étoile le surveillant ? Il en avait les larmes aux yeux. Il enfouit sa petite tête dans les replis de la tenue de Spanner et s'endormit.

Le technicien entra dans son bureau avec une agilité déconcertante lorsqu'on voyait le désordre ambiant. Il avait déjà participé au livre des records pour le plus grand bazar mais il a été battu de peu par un certain Gaston Lagaffe, c'était à ne plus rien comprendre. Il déposa le chaton dans un poêle en instabilité précaire sur une pile de vêtement après y avoir mis au préalable une vieille chemise. Il s'approcha ensuite de son ordi où un mail s'affichait en grand.

**Cher Spanner, **  
**Le chaton que je t'ai envoyé par la poste devrait déjà être arrivé. Essaye de faire en sorte que Byakuran ne le trucide pas, il serra un bon atout pour la famille plus tard, sinon ça serra toi que je tuerai. Il a déjà subit une opération le rendant capable de comprendre les êtres humains, Verde y a aussi ajouté un traducteur de dernière génération, ainsi tu ne dois pas avoir de problèmes de compréhension. Ta mission maintenant est de finir cette opération. Tu doit le rendre capable de parler. Pas un mot de tout ça à quiconque, je sais où tu habites. **  
**Reborn, le plus grand tueur à gage du monde, que le monde n'a jamais connu.**

**P.S. : Je ne plaisante pas. **  
**P.S.S: Au travail flemmard !**

- Une mission à la hauteur de mes compétences !

- Tu ne feras rien à ce pauvre chaton !

- Shoichi…. Tu vas pas recommencer ?

- Je recommencerai autant de fois qu'il faut ! Tant que je n'aurais pas mes lunettes je ne te laisserai rien faire ! Tu m'entends rien de rien !… sauf peut être ranger la pièce…

Shoichi, les bras écartés, se tenait devant le mini Mosca, pour le protéger. Il portait une pancarte au tour du cou « MES LUNETTES ! », une chemise hawaïenne et un leggins vert fluo…. Il était vraiment aveugle… Et le personnel sous sa responsabilité aurait pu trouver mieux comme vêtements pensa Spanner. Une tenue de mashmallow géant par exemple, comme ça plus le boss entre les pattes.

- Dis Shoichi…. T'es rentré comment dans la pièce ?

Même une taupe aveugle voyait mieux que le rouquin. Ça avait été prouvé scientifiquement par toute la section scientifique des Milefiore lors que l'anniversaire de Shoichi. Au grand drame de tout le monde ils avaient aussi pu constater qu'il tenait bien à l'alcool, mais moins bien aux drogues sinon comment auraient-ils fait l'expérience ? Parce que cette taupe vivante protégeait aussi bien ses lunettes qu'une maman ses enfants.

- On m'a guidé.

- Qui t'a guidé ?

- Un hibou bourré.

- Un hibou bourré ?

- Un hibou bourré.

XxX

_Quelques instant plutôt :_

- A l'aaaiiiiddddeeee ! S'illl vvvooouuussss plaaaiiitt !

Shoichi pleurait comme un enfant contre un mur. Il avait perdu ses lunettes. Il ne voyait plus rien. Quand soudain, il entendit du bruit.

- Qui est là ?

- Personne.

- Ah…

Bluebell passa son chemin.

- Bleubelle je sais que c'est toi, alors soit tu m'aides soit je révèle à tous ta collection de peluches dont tu caches les dépenses aux milieux de celle de Byukuran.

- Pfff.

- Et que tu sais réaliser des mashmallow…

- Non… tu n'oserais pas hein ? La dernière fois, un employer qui savait en faire à disparut….

- Alors ?

XxX

_Retour chez Spanner, Shoichi et Phi-chan :_

- Tu m'entends Spanner ! Tu ne lui feras rien tant que je n'aurais pas mes lunettes !

- Shoichi… t'es devant le mini Mosca là… Enfin tu m'empêcheras pas mon âme de mécano à réaliser l'impossible !

- T'es pas médecin !

- Je suis médecin des machines, regarde mon diplôme ! Aller Shoichi prends une sucette et détends-toi.

- Je ne prendrai pas des sucreries pleines de substances illicites, siffla-t-il.

- Miaw ? rêva Philibert. (traduction : tout ce cachot de sardine est vraiment rien que pour moi ?)

- Tu ne vois pas qu'on est occupé ? lança Shoichi à la poubelle.

- Miawwww. (Merwhi !)

Spanner s'avança vers son ami. A sa hauteur il le poussa légèrement. Shoichi tomba.

- 100-0 pour moi, dit calmement Spanner.

- Itaï !

- Je t'aide à retrouver tes lunettes et après tu me laisseras l'opérer ?

- Tu ne vas quand même pas blesser cet innocent chaton ?!

- Chut tu vas le réveiller !

XxX

Pendant ce temps Uri déchirait tout les tissus qui passaient à porter de griffes, cela n'était pas vraiment dramatique en soit jusqu'au moment où le pantalon de Glo Xia y passa. Une image affreuse pour les employers présent à cette catastrophe.

Rasiel faisait un peu de sport. Mukuro avait dérobé sa royale couronne. En même temps il repeignait en rouge les murs avec le sang des personnes se moquant de lui, ce qu'il ne savait pas ou n'avait pas remarqué c'était que Genkishi l'avait affûté d'une magnifique robe de princesse rose à petits coeurs. Rien n'est trop beau pour sa royale personne.

Roll se reposait sur les genoux de Gamma celui-ci avait apprit avec le temps que s'il ne voulait pas avoir des passoires à la place des jambes il devait éviter le plus possible de bouger l'hérisson.

XxX

_A Namimori :_

- Eto Gokudera ?

- Oui Juudaime ?

-... jesuisdésolémaisRebornaenvoy éUrienItalieavecRolletlechat on !

-...

-...

- ...Si c'est la volonté de Reborns-san.

* * *

Règlement de l'assurances des libraires arnaqueurs :

1) Le client est toujours roi... enfin plutôt tueur professionnel, mafioso et compagnie.

2) Toujours arnaquer le client (sauf Reborn).

3) En cas d'urgence absolut ouvrit le coffre aux bonbons.

* * *

Fufufufu c'est tout pour le moment ! Mais qui a bien pu voler les lunettes de Shoichi ?


End file.
